It's Tough to be a Tree Friend!
'It's Tough to be a Tree Friend! '''is a 3D film based on Happy Tree Friends, using theater lighting, 3D filming techniques, live-action costumes and various special effects. Jordan K hosts the show and educates the audience on why tree friends should be considered friends to humans. This attraction opened in the amusement park of the same name in 2017. Plot The lobby music overture consists of tree friends singing of "Valentine Smoochie", "Nobody's a Nobody" and "I'm Singing" from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. The doors close, and the announcer tells the audience not to talk, smoke or to take out their cell phones and tablet devices during the show. Jordan K welcomes the audience in costume form in real life and tells them to put on their 3D glasses. The show begins and the curtains open. Then, medieval times music begins to play, and Anthony makes his appearance, surprising Jordan K. A pair of some tree friends, along with Lawn, places a fake slingshot on the stage and launch acorns from it (which triggers hidden air cannons in the back of the seats). Anthony shoots the first acorn with a fake sword, but fails to shoot the second due to Lawn holding on to it. Lawn then taunts Anthony, then ran away and Anthony cries, running away as well. The next guest is a robot who defends the tree friends by spraying intruders with lasers. A piece of the set falls with a rumble and Cy6 steps out. The robot shoots at a taunting Yoink. Sensing more intruders, the robot shoots at the audience (which triggers hidden water sprayers in the back of the seats), despite Jordan K's protests, until he is out of battery and a generic tree friend picks up Cy6. Jordan K next introduces Fungus, who walks onto the stage. Some tree friends place a flower as a target. Lawn re-enters the stage and Plushy is with him. But then Plushy crashes into the flower, causing it to move towards the audience. Fungus lets out a stink and passes gas, which affects and disgusts Lawn, Plushy and the audience (which triggers hidden smell cannons in the theater). An explosion is heard as Boomy, still in costume form, furious that Jordan K has allowed humans to Happy Tree Town, appears. Devious chases Jordan K off the stage and Jerky, Zet and Pierce holds up a sign that says "Boomy's Revenge." They turn over the sign and use it as a makeshift movie screen to show clips from HTF episodes featuring Fliqpy. Boomy thinks that it's time for humans to have a taste of their own medicine, and a giant knife attempts to slice the audience. The screen goes black as a hand appears with a gun. Fliqpy, still in costume form, comes out of the theater, trying to kill the audience (triggering hidden leg and head ticklers in the back, front and underneath the seats and triggers hidden water sprayers, who looks like fake blood in the back of the seats), and Savage comes out, trying to capture and scare the audience. Boomy, now on screen, says that nothing can stop her, but Sly holds out a gun and tries to shoot her. Boomy, afraid of getting killed, retreats, leaving a little bits of blood. Jordan K reappears and segues into the finale. All the good fanon characters sing about how tree friends help humans and about how "it's tough to be a tree friend." Plushy and Lawn returns, holding cupcakes, and the tree friends chase them. The curtain closes and Jordan K, back in costume form, wrap things up, saying that it's best to take care of tree friends, not for killing them. The tree friends start to talk all at once as they exit (which triggers the head and leg ticklers in the back, front and underneath the seats again). The announcer then tells the audience to gather up their personal belongings and take their little "small cubs" as they exit. Category:Miscellaneous